Nieve y cenizas
by Akira Asahina
Summary: Intentando esta juntos sin siquiera tocarse, intentando amarse sin poder, porque ella era nieve y el era cenizas. Mavis x Zeref.


Los personajes no me perteneces, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. La historia usa al mundo de fairy tail pero le he dado un final un tanto diferente a la historia de Mavis y Zeref.

Por otro lado, sé que el cabello de Mavis es rubio pero imaginemos que es blanco.

Ahora disfruten.

NIEVE Y CENIZAS

º

º

º

Ella era nieve y el cenizas. Y estos nunca deberían juntarse, porque cuando estas se tocan la blancura frialdad la manchan volviéndola impura o la negrura desaparece enterrada por capas y capas de suave agua blanca. En resumen, nunca debían tocarse.

Él era cenizas, manchado de oscuridad, muertes y maldad, era de esas cenizas que abundaban en los abismos del infierno quemando las almas de los profanos arrepentidos. Ella era nieve, parecida a blancas plumas de ángel cayendo grácilmente escarchando y congelando todo a su paso con el luminoso blanquecino. Pero no solo era nieve, también era prados, de un verde esmeralda, atrayente, como gemas preciosas, el corazón del bosque hechos orbes. Era el complemento perfecto, vida y nieve. Bosque y nieve. Mientras que él era solo cenizas.

Dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen, que es algo inexplicable, mágico, inconsciente y destinado. Pero eso era mentira, porque si de verdad importaba esos polos nunca se juntaban, por el bien de la pureza blanca la ceniza no la marcaba con el estigma de la oscuridad.

La nieve era paz, la nieve era calma. Cuando hay un incendio en el bosque, al final todo termina negro, las plantas, los árboles, los animales, simplemente reducido a cenizas, pero, entonces llega la nieve, cayendo en una armoniosa danza desde el cielo azul, haciendo desaparecer los impuros restos de vida. Por otro lado, cuando en un lugar lleno de nieve había un incendio todo se ennegrecía con el polvo caliente que quedaba de estructuras, recuerdos y personas. Esta relación se basa en que el quien llegue a primero a la vida del otro lo destruirá.

Nieve y cenizas nunca era una buena combinación.

Cierto era que el blanco y negro estaban en una balanza, manteniendo el equilibrio, porque ceniza y nieve no solo significaba eso, si no también luz y oscuridad, el ying y el yang. Pero si te das cuenta en vedad no se tocan, jamás.

Él era cenizas, desde que nació, nada había cambiado, la magia que lo rodeaba era oscura, seductora...mortal, nada sobrevivía a junto a él. Ella era nieve y prados verdes, una combinación calmante, sonrisas, energía, calma, templanza, era el renacer, el termino para el inicio.

Cuando hay luz hay sombras, siempre, por eso el llego sin querer al blanco mundo de ella, el encuentro era inevitable. Pero en la más profunda oscuridad no hay ni un rayo de luz, no es necesaria, solo que cuando aparecen, las sombras se impregnan de ellas y quieren formar parte de su mundo. Más como pensó antes eso era imposible.

Zeref, ese era su nombre, mago manchado de cenizas de los cadáveres. Mavis, era el de ella, esa persona que era nieve y aurora, pasto y nieve, dando vida a cualquier cosa con sus sonrisas. Ella era buena con todo el mundo, el solo podía alejarse, Mavis vivía para sus seres amados, Zeref mataba a los que quería.

No había forma en que ellos pudieran estar juntos, no debió pasar, pero en el abismo oscuro donde se encontraba ahí en solitario, de pronto se topó con ella, era diferente a todo lo que conocía, con una sonrisa y sin temor. Quiso acercarse, tocar esa suavidad que emanaba de ella, pero recordó, que cuando la ceniza llegaba donde ya estaba la nieve la manchaba, si tan solo ella hubiese aparecido ante el primero, no le importaría desaparecer entre escarcha y copos de nieve.

La última vez que la había visto, ella tenía ojos luminosos, pero había algo extraño en su persona, sus manos escondidas tras de sí, y sonreía, era la sonrisa más grande y llena de alegría que había visto, entonces por primera vez quiso destruirla con el roce de sus dedos en el níveo rostro.

Nieve y cenizas nunca debían juntarse, pero, ¿y si las cenizas se convertían en nieve?, entonces podrían caer juntas, así decidió su destino. Entregando su vida por el bien de la humanidad seria redimido, seria puro, amable, lleno de sabiduría y templanza, seria nieve tal y como lo era ella. Porque ella era el ser más bueno en toda la existencia.

Entonces, ¿porque? A pesar de lo que había pensado se equivocó, él era la nieve, y ella era las cenizas.

¿De qué otra manera explicaba que el estuviese en el cielo, con el tibio aire golpeando amablemente su rostro, mientras ella ardía en las furiosas llamas del infierno? Los blancos cabellos, la nívea piel, la hermosa sonrisa. Recordó que había algo más que nunca debían juntarse y eso era nieve y sangre. Sangre era lo que la empapaba convirtiendo el blanco en rojo y el verde en marrón.

Y se miraron, ella no dejaba de sonreír y el no dejaba de llorar, dándose la espalda se dijeron adiós.

Pero lo que Zeref no sabía era que Mavis había pecado, convirtiéndose en cenizas para estar a su lado. Porque cenizas y cenizas pueden unirse, porque nieve y cenizas significa la muerte de uno, porque nieve y nieve caen en una danza unísona.

No importaba, de cualquier forma, la nieve y las cenizas nunca se tocan.


End file.
